


I'm Not Scared To Be Seen

by All_Of_The_Muses, SatireStoat



Category: Naruto
Genre: And More Angst, Asukai is Lee's mother, Asuma has a younger sister and an older sister, F/M, Gai is Lee's father, Kurenai and Asuma are in a an established relationship already, LOTS of violence, Lots of Angst, Multiple possible ships for our OCs, Older sister died and is Tsuzuki's mom, Orochimaru has offspring, Previous relationship with Gai from the early years, Sarutobi Tsuzuki (Female OC), Younger sister is an ANBU, Yuuhi Kaida (Female OC), super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatireStoat/pseuds/SatireStoat
Summary: Sarutobi Tsuzuki is the granddaughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the daughter of his late daughter Sarutobi Asa who disappeared from the village fro some time. Yuuhi Kaida is the adoptive daughter of Kurenai and Asuma after her parents met their demise during the attack of Kurama on Konoha. Both raised in very different lifestyles, but everything is about to change with the Chunin exams.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the tests last time, and the time before that.” Umino Iruka, sensei to the class of children preparing to become the next generation of shinobi, stood over a yellow haired kid wering a bright orange jumpsuit. The air of his stature conveyed that he was completely over Naruto’s attitude thus far, but hidden beneath that was a sense that perhaps he cared more for the boy than he let on.

“Tomorrow you’ve got another chance, and you keep messing up!” Iruka continued only to get a huff and eye roll from the kid. “Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!”

“Seriously? We’re all being punished for his screw up?” A girl with knee length brown hair and oaky brown eyes asked, though like everyone else she rose from her chair and lined up towards the front of the class. First up was Haruno Sakura, one of the many that belonged to the Uchiha Sasuke fan club.

“Alright, Sakura here. Let’s do it. Transform!” She called out, clasping her hands in front of her with a look of concentration. There was a brief puff of smoke before an almost mirror image of Iruka stood there.

“Transformed into me. Good.” Iruka nodded in approval, jotting down something on his clipboard.

“Yes! I did it! Yes!” She cried transforming back into herself and thrusting a fist into the air. “Sasuke, did you see that?”

The dark haired boy made no motioned to show he even acknowledged her existence in that moment, though many of the other boys rolled their eyes or silently gagged at the exclamation.

“Next. Uchiha Sasuke.” Without saying a word, Sasuke stepped forward and flawlessly transformed into Iruka as well, earning the same praise.

“Next. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“This is a total waste of time, Naruto.” Nara Shikamaru groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

“We always pay for your screw up.” Yamanaka Ino added, though she kept glancing off to the side towards where Sasuke was standing. Tsuzuki, who was standing just behind Ino, did her best to silently gag at the thought. She never did understand how girls could find Sasuke attractive. He was broody, rude, and had all the emotion of a rock.

“Like I care.” Naruto grumbled stepping forward. “Transform!”

There was a tense silence before the smoke cloud vanished and a naked girl with blond pigtails stood there in a rather provocative pose.

“WHAT!?” Iruka stared for a moment before he had a nosebleed so severe that it seemed to knock him back across the room. There was some screaming and lecturing before Naruto went to sit back down and the rest of the class continued with their reviews.

“Is it just me, or is Naruto somehow getting even more obnoxious?” Shino asked standing beside a ginger haired girl, his hands jammed in his pockets where they seemed to reside semi-permanently.

“He’s just adjusting to his life Shino. There is no need to be rude about it.” Kaida said looking up from the doodle she had been preoccupied with. “Obnoxious or not we’re all getting to that age where hormones with start being active in our bodies.”

She smiled and held her hand out for one tiny little beetle to crawl up onto her hand.

“. . . I suppose you have a point. . .” Shino muttered, unable to argue her logic.

“Next up, Yuhi Kaida.” Iruka said, grabbing his clipboard once he’d finished recovering from Naruto’s antics, a small trace of blood seeping through the tissue jammed in his nose. KAida was lost in her own rich inner world to the point where it took Hinata’s subtle nudge to get her to realize that she’d been called.

“What?”

“Kaida. It’s your turn to demonstrate your transformation jutsu.” Iruka explained with a genuinely patient smile.

“Uuuuhhh. Right. Okay.” She moved her hand over Shino’s shoulder and set the beetle down on the jacket. A soft finger pet to the carapace and she was up out of her seat. She really hadn’t wanted to be a participant, but at least this wasn’t Genjutsu so she had a tiny advantage on this. Going through the motions she calmed her thoughts and thought of her mother. As the puff of smoke cleared, Iruka gave Kaida an impressed smile.

“Nicely done, an almost perfect replica of Kurenai. Well done, Kaida.”

“Oh thank goodness.” The form spoke as shoulder sagged. In a smaller puff Kaida was there and turned to trudge back up the stairs. Not before tripping over the hem of her own skirt however. She landed hard, though her face was fine she looked up to see the expressionless face of the Uchiha. Because of course this was her bad day. “Sorry, Sasuke.”

She waited for the daggers to be glared and the hatred to burn at her skin as she got back to her feet. Sasuke raised a brow but otherwise showed no sign of response.

“Are you alright?” Shino asked, his glasses hiding any expression that might have crossed his face. Kaida sat back down and buried her face into her arms.

“If I die because of his stupid fan-club. Make sure my mom doesn’t find out.” Was the copperhead’s response. Shino cocked an eyebrow, his equivalent of a chuckle. He knew the annoying girls that gushed over Sasuke were bad, but he’d be damned if anything happened to his best friend.

“You’ll be fine.” He replied moving to block Sakura and Ino’s glares at Kaida. Kaida turned to look and him and gave a soft laugh.

“Thanks. You’re the best brother I could have asked for.” Kaida gave him a cheesy thumbs up to at least amuse the functional mute. He simply gave a thumbs up back to her in response.

“Sarutobi Tsuzuki.” Iruka said, mentally making a note to talk to Kaida later. The chestnut haired teen sighed to herself and made her way to the front of the class. Transformation was one of her worst techniques, no matter how many times Ebisu tried to drill it into her mind after school, something always came out a bit off.

“Here goes…” She muttered, glancing briefly at her friend Shikamaru briefly with a silent plea for some form of help she knew he couldn’t provide. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tsuzuki made the hand sign and concentrated on the image of Iruka in her mind. There was a poof of smoke and Iruka stood before the teachers, though his usual ponytail was much longer than it should have been. And his nails were painted a light purple.

“Better than last time. Though you still need to work on your clear thought and Image.” Iruka said, pointing to the purple nails with the back of the brush. At least this time he wasn’t in a dress.

“Ah… O-Ok…” Tsuzuki said transforming before hurrying back to her seat. With a sigh of frustration, she flopped down into her seat next to Shikamaru and lightly thumped her head down on the desk. “End me now.”

“I would but that requires effort.” The spiky haired boy said linking his finger behind his head and leaning back in his seat.

“You know, someday you’ll actually have to put effort into something.” Tsuzuki teased flicking his elbow lightly.

“Maybe. But it won’t be today.” He cracked an eye and gave her a lazy smirk.

“Alright class, on that note, everyone did fantastic.” Iruka said, trying to keep from saying anything that would spark a fight or another outburst from Naruto. “You’re all free to go home. Tomorrow we’re going to be reviewing the basics one final time before the graduation test on Friday. I expect you all to pass with flying colors, alright?”

“Graduation. That came up fast.” Shino commented quietly, a beetle running across the back of his hand.

“Can I not take the test?” Kaida said following Shino’s lead and picking up her belongings. The sooner she got out of class the sooner she could avoid the Fan-Cultists.

“You can, if you can withstand the guilt trip you’ll receive from Iruka Sensei.” Shino pointed out, keeping himself between Kaida and the still glaring girls. The ginger groaned and scrunched up her nose. He had a point and she hated to admit it. She stuck her tongue out at him before descending the stairs two at a time.

“You coming bum?” Choji asked nearly shouting in Shikamaru’s ear. The glare that was given only made the rounder of the two laugh.

“Geez! You don’t have to be so loud.” Shikamaru huffed once he finished glaring in frustration. “What a drag… You got any plans today, Choji?”

“Gonna hit the new ramen shop that opened up. Wanna come?” Choji asked pulling out a bag of rice cracker snacks.

“Yeah, sure. Beats going straight home.” Shikamaru said standing up and stretching his arms over his head before grabbing his bag.

“You wanna come Tsuzuki?” Choji asked holding out the bag to her.

“Hell yeah. I’ve been wanting to try it ever since I saw them setting up.” Tsuzuki said taking a cracker with a chuckle. “Besides, it beats going home to Ecchi-su sensei and his extra training.”

“Sweet! Let’s go!” Choji said turning and all but running out the door. Tsuzuki just laughed and walked alongside Shikamaru, half listening to his grumbles about how much of a drag everything was.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“Lord Hokage, I apologize for being so late. The mission had a few small snags that had to be dealt with.” A woman wearing a monkey styled ANBU mask spoke taking a knee before the 3rd Hokage as he sat behind his desk. She had a black spiky ponytail and wore a grey cloak over her ANBU uniform. The older man paused in his writing and placed the brush down beside his scroll, a trail of smoke leaving the pipe between his lips.

“I trust that everything is under control now?” He asked taking his pipe and exhaling the smoke.

“Yes. As it turns out, the caravan that was rumored to come under attack was a front for weapons smuggling. I have a small team investigating as we speak.” She replied.

“Good.” He took another puff of his pipe before pausing. “You don’t have to be so stiff around me. It’s not as if I’m going to put your rank above the fact that you’re my daughter.”

A chuckle escaped the ANBU before she rose to her feet, her gloved right hand pulling the mask away from her face. Dark brown, almost black hues gazed upon the 3rd Hokage as she hooked the mask to her belt, her bangs hanging loosely to the side of her face.

“I can’t help it old man. Usually there’s so many people around you, I can’t get a word in edgewise.” She teased before a fond smile crossed her lips. “It’s good to see you, dad.”

“It’s good to see you home safe, Asukai. And just in time too. There’s some things that need to be discussed.” The Hokage said rising from his seat and motioning for Asukai to follow him out to the balcony. Asukai internally groaned though she followed her father, stopping just outside the door to prop herself up against the wall.

“What’s this about? As far as I know, I’ve done nothing that warrants something like this.” She said, concerned that perhaps her methods were under scrutiny once more. She’d explained to both her father and the elders of the village multiple times that the ANBU are often required to complete their missions by any means necessary.

“It’s nothing to do with that. Have you spoken with Tsuzuki recently?” He asked.

“Not particularly. I don’t exactly get a lot of time to just hang out at home often.” Asukai replied pulling a cigarette out of her pouch and slipping it between her lips. “Besides, she hangs around Asuma so often that she prefers his company anyway.”

“Regardless, she’s graduating the academy by the end of the week.” Hiruzen commented, making a note of her response. “She will be a genin.”

“What?” Asukai had just lit her smoke when her father spoke, a look of concern crossing her gaze. “You’re letting her graduate? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“She doesn’t know, so I don’t see why she shouldn’t be allowed to go forward as a shinobi. If I were to bar her from the Academy, it would only anger her and spark her to dig into things she’s not allowed to.” Hiruzen explained turning to face Asukai. “She’s near identical to her mother after all. Your older sister often refused to take no for an answer.”

“Don’t I know it.” Asukai huffed taking another drag of her smoke. “It’s what got her killed in the first place.”

“Asukai!” Hiruzen raised his voice a moment before regaining his composure. “We do not speak of the dead as such, let alone family.”

“Tch... “ Asukai wanted to retort, but she knew it would only make things worse when she got home. Instead she took another drag of her smoke while waiting for him to continue with his point. After the two regained their composure, Hiruzen sighed.

“Regardless, you will be taking on Tsuzuki as her sensei as well as Kurenai’s ward, Yuhi Kaida.” Hiruzen explained. Asukai choked on the smoke she’d inhaled before laughing awkwardly at the instructions.

“Good one, dad. Now what did you really want.” The look she received in response proved he wasn’t joking like she had hoped. “Oh come on! You can’t put anyone else on this? If you don’t have enough jounin, then just stick Ebisu on her or something.”

“That’s not an option. She is your blood and as such I trust her to be safe in your hands.” A soft cloud of pipe smoke accompanied the words spoken.

“Ok, Kaida I can understand given what happened to her parents. But you know why Tsuzuki is a tough call. I have dedicated the past 12 years to finding him and making him pay for what he did to our family. Or are you doing this because you know I would need to make that call should something go wrong?”

“I am doing this because I have faith that you can protect her. You know what he is like, you know how he thinks. She will not fall to his hand. Nor will she be taken from this family.”

“Fine. But you owe me one old man.” Asukai huffed flicking the ash away from her cigarette. “What about Kurenai? How does she feel about me teaching her kid?”

“She put up a bit of an argument. But once I pointed out that it was wrong for her to be the overseer of her own child she understood. And she understands why I am putting you in charge.” Hiruzen said turning to look at his daughter. Almost daring her to try and back out of this. “Besides Kakashi is busy with other matters before you ask.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t ask that perv for anything if my life depended on it.” Asukai huffed crushing her smoke out on the bottom of her shoe before tossing the cigarette butt into a trash can inside the door. “Do you have a third kid in mind?”

“I will allow you to decide that. There is an odd number of students this year.” Was all he said before leaving to go back inside. “I will leave you to make the necessary arrangements. See you at home.”

Asukai stood on the balcony a bit longer to process her frustration before leaping across the rooftops towards the Sarutobi compound. It was gonna be a long day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Kaida? Is that you?” Kurenai called out from the garden, a few scrolls laid out before her. She’d been out on a mission all day and had felt a little guilty when she had to leave before Kaida was even awake. 

“Mom? You’re back!” Kaida dropped her school bag and ran towards the black haired Kunoichi. She slid to a stop and wrapped her arms around Kurenai’s shoulders from behind burying her face into the thick hair in comfort. “I was worried that you weren’t coming back before I graduated.” 

Kurenai laughed and pulled her daughter around into a real hug, one hand coming to rest on the back of the girl’s head. It was moment’s like this that made Kurenai realize what everything she did was for. 

“I thought so as well, but my mission went well so I was allowed to come home early.” She said with a fond smile. Kaida smiled and pulled away so she could sit next to her mother. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. 

“And you didn’t get hurt? Right? You’d tell me if you did.” Joy faded in place of worry. But that was just a quirk of Kaida. To always worry for the safety of others over her own. 

“I’m fine. It was a simple recon mission.” Kurenai said running her fingers through Kaida’s hair before rolling her scrolls up. “I heard from Iruka Sensei, he said you’re making pretty big strides in your progress.” 

“It’s still not my best. I saw that the colours are still a little pale.” Kaida whispered through she had lent into the hand for the time it was there. 

“It’s alright. That’s the whole point of starting as a student and genin. To find where you need work and go from there.” Kurenai explained. Once she had the scrolls tucked back in their cases, Kurenai shifted to sit just behind Kaida. She ran her fingers through the ginger locks again before she began braiding it like when Kaida was younger. 

“You want to know something?” She asked with a mischievous tone in her voice. “Asuma didn’t master the transformation jutsu until just before his chunin exam.” 

“Somehow I can see that.” Kaida said closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of her mother’s hands in her hair. Kurenai began putting a few small braids around her head to look like a tiara. Kaida pouted a bit though she was glad that Kurenai couldn’t see her face ass she thought back on the days events. “I tripped over my skirt today.”

“I told you shortening it might be a good idea.” Kurenai teased pinning the braids into place before hugging Kaida close. “You didn’t get hurt right?” 

“No but I think there is a plan to assassinate me by the Loser-chiha Fan Cult.”

“The girls in love with the Uchiha boy?” Kurenai asked sounding concerned. “Why? What happened?” 

“I tripped and landed in front of him. And then said sorry.” Kaida mutterd after a few minutes. She didn’t want to tell her mom that, but it was better than having it misconstrued before she got the chance. She huffed and hugged her knees a bit tighter. “I don’t get what they see in him. He’s got the emotional depth of a drop of water.”

“Hormones do strange things to the mind. They’ll realize soon enough it was just a fascination.” Kurenai laughed, remembering her time at the Academy. “So, since I’ve been working all day and you’ve been at school all day, what do you say to going out for dinner?” 

“Is dad coming too?” Kaida asked looking back over her shoulder. 

“Of course. He offered to cook at first…” Kurenai said, a hint of hesitation in her tone. 

“Oh no.” Kaida’s face scrunched up at the mere thought. 

“I convinced him it was better if we went out as a family since everyone has been so busy today.” Kurenai chuckled standing up and holding a hand out to Kaida. “Asuma suggested that place down by the river that you like so much.” 

There was a pause before a bright smile lit up soft blue eyes. Kaida hauled her self to her feet and went to take the hand. But instead she grabbed one of the knives from her mother’s kit and cut the bottom of her skirt to her ankles first. She then handed the knife back and took off running talking to herself about how excited she was that she was going to see her father after weeks of him being gone and busy.

“I could have helped you with that.” Kurenai chuckled, tucking the knife into her pouch. “Tomorrow I’ll pick up some shorter skirts for you, alright?” 

“Not that I want to seem rude, but are you two ladies ready?” Asuma said, having been standing in the doorway for a few minutes with an amused smile on his face. 

“Dad!” Kaida shouted leaping with all her might and into the man. Small hands wrapping around the green of his vest.

“Haha! Hey kiddo!” Asuma laughed holding her close after he braced himself from falling. “It’s like I’ve been gone for weeks or something.”

“You stink!” Kaida pulled her face away and waved a hand in front of her nose. “You promised you’d stop that.” 

“Uh… I mean… It’s a work in progress…” He said looking a bit embarrassed. The copperhead gave him a squinted glare before she smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Kaida said carefully crawling to sit on his shoulders. 

“I am too.” He chuckled helping her up before walking over to Kurenai and kissing her gently. “Sorry that took so long, my sister came home.” 

“It’s alright. Though, I think your daughter is getting antsy.” Kurenai teased patting his cheek. “And if Asukai is home, before you ask, no murdering her.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Asuma scoffed before heading for the door, his hands holding Kaida’s legs so she wouldn’t fall off his shoulders. “Besides, tonight is about spending time with my two favorite ladies before graduation comes up.” 

“Uuuugghh. Dad I don’t want to graduate. It is the only time I get off of work.” Kaida slumped over his shoulders to hang by his grip upside down.

“Well, as a genin you’ll still get paid. You just get your allowance for doing missions instead of cleaning.” Asuma said completely unphased by her flopping back. “Besides, you’re the only kid I know that’s complaining about not having a weekend job.” 

“Dad... I work at the hospital. How did you forget that?” Kaida asked reaching around to pinch his side. Doubtful that she would get through the vest but she still tried.

“I didn’t forget!” Asuma stated looking offended before sliding her from his shoulders into his arms. “I just thought you’d be excited to become a genin.” 

“Kaida, be nice.” Kurenai chided with a chuckle. 

“I’m scared. I don’t want you guys to get hurt worrying about me when I’m on my own missions.” Kaida said laying limp as a noodle in Asuma’s arms. “And if I graduate then I won’t have a lot of time to be with you guys.” 

“Kaida…” Asuma paused a moment. Before he could finish his thought, he set her on her feet and Kurenai knelt down in front of their adopted daughter. 

“Kaida, we wouldn’t have let you join the academy if we didn’t think you could handle it. And whether you graduate or not, we’re going to have our own teams of 3 to teach as well, meaning the time you would have at home would be spent alone anyway.” Kurenai explained, though it pained her to do so. “Your father and I want you to succeed.” 

“And besides, if you don’t take the test on Friday, then what was all that work you did for?” Asuma added trying to help. “You want to see it through to the end, right?” 

“Well yeah.” Kaida nodded along. She took both their hands and looked each in the eye. “Promise me something?”

“Of course, Kaida.” Kurenai said squeezing her hand gently. Asuma nodded in response, kneeling down to eye level with her. 

“Promise me that we’ll always come home.” Even then at that age she was not a stranger to death. But she found during her time in the hospital that those that had something to live for fought harder to recover. 

“Kiddo, can I level with you?” Asuma asked leaning in a bit closer with a fatherly grin on his lips. “Just ask your mom, I’m impossible to get rid of.” 

“He really is.” Kurenai chuckled before pulling Kaida and Asuma into a hug. “We’re never going to leave you alone, you have my word.” 

“And mine.” Asuma agreed, rubbing small circles into Kaida’s back. 

“Okay. Now let’s eat! I gotta keep my energy up if I’m going to pass on Friday!” And true only to a child Kaida went from one dour emotion to the complete opposite and tore off into the restaurant. 

“Well, she is definitely something else.” Asuma laughed as he got up and took Kurenai’s arm. Kurenai just laughed and shook her head, walking alongside Asuma as they tried to keep up with the girl. 

“She’s going to make an amazing shinobi.” Kurenai said with a nod. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“Ok, I gotta admit, that was pretty good.” Tsuzuki chuckled. She was sitting with Choji and Shikamaru in a quiet part of the village that happened to be beside the river that ran through the village and into the forest around the village. “Not as good as Ichiraku, but pretty close.” 

“Tch, it all tastes the same.” Shikamaru griped, laying back against a tree with a yawn. “It’s a total drag if you ask me.” 

“You know, if you don’t quit being so lazy you’ll never make it past genin.” Tsuzuki said picking up a rock and skipping it across the river. “What about you Chouji? You ready for Friday?” 

“Yeah. At least I know I won’t be a genin forever unlike someone.” Choji said nibbling on a bag of chips. “Who do you think you’ll be teamed up with?”

“Hey!” Shikamaru huffed narrowing a lazy gaze at the two. 

“Honestly, I’m kinda hoping I either get teamed up with Shino or you and Shikamaru. Though, as long as I’m not on the same team as Sasuke or any of his fangirls, I think I’ll be fine.” Tsuzuki replied skipping another stone across the water’s surface. “Though, I just hope whichever Sensei I get doesn’t pull the Honorable Granddaughter thing with me.” 

“You know I’m cooler than him. Besides you’ll never go hungry on a mission.” Choji said though he missed the implication he made. “It’s pretty cool that you’re Hokage’s grankid.”

“That’s true. Though we may have to pull someone’s weight in the end.” Tsuzuki said with a thoughtful nod before pausing, turning a stone over in her hands as she watched a few fish below the surface of the river. “I thought it was cool for a while but now it’s just annoying cause everyone treats me and my cousin like we should be destined for some huge thing we don’t even know about yet.” 

“Don’t be so depressing, Tsu.” Shikamaru huffed finally walking over and joining his friends. “And what was that about pulling weight?” 

“Oh please. If we ended up on the same team, you know Choji and I would have to pull for you if you didn’t feel like doing something.” Tsuzuki teased skipping the third stone. 

“Whatever. Just cause I don’t want to put the effort forward doesn’t mean I’m useless.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “What a drag…” 

“Everything is such a drag to you. Why did you even join the academy in the first place Shikamaru?” Choji asked having a typical attention span for a boy his age. Meaning a goldfish.

“It was my old man’s idea. You’ve heard him and your dad go on about the glory days. Team InoShikaCho and all that.” Shikamaru huffed picking up a rock and skipping it like Tsuzuki had. “I dunno, I guess he wants to see his kid follow in his footsteps. What about you Choji? You’ve never actually told us why you joined.” 

“I just wanted to do something different. Besides, I totally am gonna make the best shinobi the Akimichi clan has ever seen!” Choji said around a mouthful of chips. “What about you Tsuzuki? You had to have a reason to join the academy, right?” 

“Well…” Tsuzuki paused. She originally joined the Academy because it was expected of her. Now though, graduation was right around the corner and she knew she had to have a goal in mind. 

“You know?” She said after thinking a moment with a smile. “I want to eventually get good enough to join the ranks of the ANBU Black Ops.” 

“You in ANBU? Yeah right.” Shikamaru scoffed with a laugh. Though he could actually see it, he wasn’t going to tell her that. 

“Come on, Shikamaru.” Tsuzuki scoffed putting her hands on her hips. “What makes you think I can’t do it? It’s not like I want to be Hokage.” 

“Because you can’t even do the Clone Jutsu.” Shikamaru said stuffing his hands into his pockets. “You’d stand out like a sore thumb.”

“I-I can do the clone jutsu! Just because my Transformation nee--” 

“Honorable Granddaughter!” Just at the edge of the clearing stood Ebisu, tutor to Tsuzuki and her cousin Konohamaru, looking rather irate. A groan of frustration left Tsuzuki’s lips, though she made no physical sign to show she’d heard him.

“Do you guys want to go do something before it gets dark?” She asked, ignoring her tutor as best she could. 

“Nah. I gotta go home. Otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it from my mom.” Shikamaru said with a half hearted shrug. 

“Yeah So do I. I’m beat.” Choji said standing up and brushing his shorts off. He thought about putting the bag of snacks in his pocket but instead held it out to Tsuzuki. “Here. Keep ‘em. I got a whole ton of them at home.” 

“Oh, thanks.” She smiled and took the bag, tucking it into her belt pouch before nodding to Choji. “See you in class tomorrow. I’d better get going before Ecchi-su Sensei loses his mind.” 

“HONORABLE GRANDDAUGHTER!” Ebisu called out growing impatient. 

“Too late.” Shikamaru said before turning and heading off with Choji. Tsuzuki watched them before finally turning and walking over to Ebisu, muttering to herself about how much she wanted to punch him. 

“You are an hour late for your training.” Ebisu snapped, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Graduation is in two days. I figured one day to myself wouldn’t be such a big deal.” Tsuzuki shrugged, slipping her hands into her pockets. 

“Come along. We need to work on your training so you are ready for Friday.” Ebisu said, motioning for her to return to the Sarutobi complex with him. Instead of arguing further, Tsuzuki bit her tongue for the time being and just started trudging alongside him. “Honestly you should be ashamed. At least give someone notice when you decide not to return home. Do you know how worried the Honorable Hokage would have been? Imagine if you are able that you have someone that is young and doesn’t know better running off with young men! It is dishonorable. And who knows what they would have done to you.”

“I just wanted to be with my friends before we got busy with finals.” Tsuzuki explained, keeping her gaze to the ground as they walked. “Besides, Choji and Shikamaru are two of the only ones who treat me normal…” 

“You aren’t normal Honorable Granddaughter. You are the Hokage’s esteemed relative. You are noble as far as things have been concerned. And as such you must learn to act like this.” Ebisu retorted. Tsuzuki clenched her jaw a bit, trying to keep from snapping. Though she could feel a biting in the back of her mind telling her to give him what for.

“Yes, sensei…” She muttered. 

“Good now once we return to the compound there is much that needs work. I heard that you are still having difficulties with your Transformation Jutsu. So we will begin there.” 

“Yes, sensei.” It had become almost an automatic response at that point, one that just frustrated her more and more. 

“You and your cousin are going to be the end of my sanity.” Ebisu said walking ahead and not paying that much attention. He wanted to show Asukai that he’d been hard at work to train her niece and nephew. But that was difficult when both children refused to understand that his methods, while strict, worked. “Come along Honorable Granddaughter.” 

“I’m coming, Ecchi-su sensei.” She huffed picking up her pace a bit. Kami how she wished she was strong enough to kick his ass. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
“Kaida?” Asuma knocked on her apartment door, “Kaida, you up?” 

“MMMMMmmmmmm.” There was a pause before a hard thump hit the floor. Several moments later Kaida opened the door wearing one of Asuma’s old shirts that hung down to her ankles. It had been tailored by her to fit but it was still baggy and way too long. She rubbed at one of her eyes and she yawned looking up. “Dad? What time is it?”

“A little after 5.” Asuma said before holding up a bento box and a paper bag. “Your mom had to go talk to Old Man Hokage, but she sent over something for ya, though she wouldn’t let me make you breakfast, I’m not sure why.” 

“Cause you ashed in my eggs and burned the hashbrowns.” Kaida said with another yawn before hse took the items and moved away from the door. “C’mon in dad.” 

She went to the desk in the corner opposite the small futon mat laying on the floor. It wasn’t much in the way of furniture. She had bought everything using the funds she earn working at the hospital. She knew Kurenai was paying for the apartment. But everything in the four walls were all her’s. She set the food down and went to open the bag. 

“You don’t have to be so brutally honest…” Asuma muttered sounding a bit embarrassed as he stepped in. “Anyway, your mom didn’t want you tripping over your skirt at the ceremony, so she made a new one for you.” 

Inside the bag was a dark navy blue skirt that was cut short in the front and a little longer in the back. The front came to just below her knees and the back stopped at her ankles. There was also a top made out of matching fabric with the Yuhi Clan symbol embroidered on the back, a red camellia flower proud and bright against the dark navy fabric.

“She really wanted to give it to you in person.” 

“She’s not in the village is she?” Kaida asked though she hoped she was wrong. Still she picked up the shirt and held it out to admire it. It was beautifully made. More expensive than anything she usually had made for herself. “It’s beautiful. Just like mom.” 

“She is, she just had to go to the Hokage’s office before we get our team assignments.” Asuma replied sitting down at the table with a smile. “She wanted you to have your on Yuhi clan symbol to wear with pride.” 

Kaida giggled and grabbed the bag before running to the bathroom. There she changed with ease and found that there was enough room to wear shorts under the skirt too. Because of course Kurenai would think of things like that. She quickly make a few adjustments before running out to show her father. 

“What do you think?” Kaida asked giving a slow turn to show off her new outfit. 

“I think…” Asuma walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, his smile baring all the pride he could muster. “You look like a strong and wonderful kunoichi.” 

“I only hope I actually graduate with them. I’d feel pretty dumb if I got this only to end up failing.” 

“Hey!” Asuma knelt down to eye level with her and flicked Kaida’s forehead gently before shaking his head. “You’re not gonna fail. I’ve got all the faith in the village you’ll pass with top scores.” 

“Ow!” Kaida half glared at him, though it is only to bust out laughing. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her worth. “I’m going to make you both proud dad! I promise.” 

“You already have.” Asuma said hugging her as close as he could. “It’s only up from here, Kai-chan.” 

“Ha! I’m late!” Kaida shouted after pulling away from Asuma. She knew something was wrong about the time. “I’m gonna miss the exam! I love you Dad I gotta go!” 

“At least take your breakfast with you.” He said holding the bento box out to her out of habit. Kaida grabbed the box in one hand the other holding her shoes as she bolted out the door. 

“Thanks Dad I love you! Lock the door when you leave! BYE!” And with that the girl was gone. Jumping from the stair rail off so she could jump over the buildings by the roof. Asuma watched her before chuckling to himself. There were some days he was sure she was going to run herself ragged. He casually walked out the door, locking and closing it behind him before lighting up a smoke. 

“She’s something else.” He chuckled. “Now then, to go deal with my lovely sister…” 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

“Hng…” Tsuzuki was buried beneath the covers of her bed, wanting to fend off the offensive morning song as long as was possible. Her alarm clock was long since discarded against the wall about twenty minutes prior. 

“Mistress? Mistress are you awake?” One of the Clan hand maids called out. The words joined with soft knocking. 

“Five more minutes!” Tsuzuki called out pulling her blankets tighter around herself. 

“Mistress, it is ten past six. Any later and you will be late to your own graduation.” 

“Mhm…” There was a pause before the sound of a panicked scramble rang out, followed by a loud thud. “Ow!” 

After a few minutes, she came out in a olive green kimono style top with sleeves that hung to her knees and black leggings, tripping over herself trying to get her sandals on. 

“Has Uncle Asuma left yet? Or Aunt Asukai?” She asked slipping her shoes on and frantically trying to tie her hair into at least a half bun. “Oh man, Iruka sensei is gonna be so mad at me!”

“Your Uncle left this morning to... visit with the or- child. You Aunt is waiting in the grand dining hall for you. She is to escort you to the Academy.” 

“Oh I need an escort now?” Tsuzuki muttered with a scoff before hurrying downstairs and all but tripping over herself into the dining hall. Asukai was sitting, a cigarette between her lips and a cup of coffee in hand as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her niece.

“You took your sweet time.” She muttered taking her smoke and flicking the ash into her ashtray. 

“I gotta know, did Uncle Asuma ask you to escort me to school? Or was it Ecchi-su’s idea?” Tsuzuki asked grabbing a rice ball off the table with one hand and checking her belt to make sure everything was in place. 

“Ebisu, asked it as a favor since you ran off the other day without warning the rest of us.” Asukai pointed out before standing up. “If you want, you can ask him at the Academy yourself. Anyway, let’s go, we’re running late.” 

“Fine.” Tsuzuki huffed before following her Aunt out of the complex. She and Asukai never truly got along, but she made her attempts. It was also no secret that Asukai wasn’t a fan of kids. 

“Miku! We’re leaving!” Asukai called out before heading out the door. Tsuzuki wasn’t far behind her, struggling a bit to keep up as they hustled. She didn’t want to miss the test, but she also didn’t want to get a lecture on the way. 

“Listen, Tsuzuki, I know we’re not as close as you and my brother are.” Asukai muttered rubbing the back of her neck, her cigarette smoldering between her lips as they walked. “I’m gonna be sticking around for a while so… If you want… I guess, I could try to get to know you better.” 

“Don’t push yourself, Aunt Asukai. I don’t want to start an argument before the test.” Tsuzuki said, a little bit weirded out by her aunt’s sudden change in demeanor. 

“You…” Asukai paused before forcing a smile as she took a deep drag of her smoke. “Just trust me… I can’t explain it but we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together soon.” 

“Great, let’s wait till then to have this talk.” Tsuzuki exclaimed upon seeing the Academy gates. “I gotta go! Bye!” 

As she sprinted forward, Asukai watched the girl and almost felt a tear come to her eye. Seeing Tsuzuki like this reminded him so much of her older sister, it almost hurt. 

“She’s a handful I take it, Ebisu?” She asked, not even bothering to glance at the tree to her right. 

“She’s much like the late Lady. Strong willed and bad tempered.” Ebisu said dropping down and just behind Asukai. “With equal amounts of disrespect and disinterest in proper training.”

“Asa was a handful.” Asukai agreed before putting her cigarette out and turning to look at Ebisu. “I know you’ve had your hands full, but I appreciate what you’ve done for her. It can’t have been easy.”

“The challenge has been great, but I think I am proving my worth with both of them.” He bowed to her out of almost instinct. “It is good to have you back Lady Asukai.” 

“Ebisu, we grew up together and went to the same class for crying out loud, you don’t have to bow.” Asukai said with a bemused chuckle. “It is good to be back though. We should catch up some time, get a drink or something. Unless you don’t take personal time anymore.” 

“Um… I mean… That…” Ebisu muttered, a little more flustered than perhaps he should have been. Asukai chuckled at this, some things never changed it seemed. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Ebisu. You could just come by the estate when you get some time off…” She offered.

“I shall have to think on it.” Ebisu replied when he finally regained his composure. Asukai just smiled and nodded before heading towards the Hokage’s office where she and the other Jounin were to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kaida, you’re a little early.” Shino commented having been standing just by the Academy gates in the early morning air. He had a butterfly on his finger, and his gaze was fixed on the blue and white wings. “You ate breakfast, yes?” 

“Ah! Kami! Don’t do that!” Kaida screamed putting a hand over her heart. She leaned forward to catch her breath having run and jumped far to get to the academy on time. She waved the bento box in front of her in trade of saying anything. 

“Hm.” Shino nodded in a near silent approval, the butterfly taking off at her exclamation. After a moment he walked over and stood just to her right. “Sleep well?” 

“No. Want some?” Kaida asked standing back up right and proceeding to open up the bento. She held it out to him and tilted her head towards the building. “Mom made it.”

Shino paused a moment before accepting one of the slices of rolled omelette and slipping it into his mouth. He gave a nod as silent thanks before looking around. He was instinctively looking for the fangirls that probably still had it out for her, though it wouldn’t happen on his watch. 

“After today, you should get some real rest.” He hinted. 

“I will the day I see your eyes.” Kaida teased taking a slice for herself and falling into the comfortable silence with Shino. Unlike the others she always understood the young man. Neither of them talked much to anyone. Except each other. And half the time it was a staring contest. “Or you stop wearing a jacket.” 

She started to head in only to watch Tsuzuki run ahead of them and the girl’s shadow of a man. And some new woman waiting not far off. She turned to look at Shino with a raised brow. 

“Not gonna happen.” Shino replied shaking his head. He knew Tsuzuki had a habit of running late, but it was a bit odd that even running at full pace she was early for a change. 

“The test should be fairly easy today.” He added, trying to change the subject as best he could. Kaida shrugged continuing their path. She nodded knowing that he had a point but she was still nervous. Kaida only hoped that it was something that she was good at. 

“If you don’t relax your shoulders… Your hand signs will be sloppy.” Kaida groaned dropping her head back. Again she knew he was right but she couldn’t help it. She would later blame the nerves and stress for an exam so big and carried her future. As soon as they got to the classroom, Shino went in first, making it a point to lock gaze with Sakura and Ino in particular who were both still glaring kunai at his best friend. The two girls quickly looked away and began doing their own thing once more. Kaida was too busy trying to eat to notice. But she followed Shino to their usual row. 

“Think we’ll be on the same team?”

“It might happen. Though, I’m hoping you don’t end up with Naruto.” Shino commented sitting beside her. “An ideal team would be you, myself, and either Hinata or Kiba.” 

“Inuzuka-San? Yeah right.” Kaida said setting the bento box between her and Shino. “Why not Naruto?”

“With his personality, I have a feeling that it might cause more conflict than is necessary.” Shino said taking a slice of apple from the bento box. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the blond kid, he just knew that trouble often followed him wherever he went. 

“He’s not that bad.” Kaida said taking one of the sweet bean buns and popping it whole into her mouth.

“He has a good heart.” Shino said with a nod. “I just can’t help but wonder sometimes…” 

“Eyes or coat Shino. One or the other.” Kaida said leaning forward and resting her head on her arms. “So sleepy.” 

“Ginseng.” Shino said before seeing Tsuzuki finally enter the classroom, it seemed like she couldn’t quite get the hang of the day. Kaida grunted at Shino though she knew he meant well enough. She still couldn't understand why people were afraid of him. Shino didn’t say anything else, he just shrugged before looking over his notes to do a quick refresher before Iruka announced their test. 

“You ready?” 

“No.” The reply was a little pathetic even to her ears. 

“I… Hate… Mornings…” Tsuzuki grumbled all but pouring herself into her seat next to Shikamaru. The half assed bun was hanging almost undone, and she looked like she’d been all but thrown into her current state. 

“You look horrible.” Shikamaru said cracking an eye to look over at her.

“My alarm clock didn’t go off.” Tsuzuki muttered trying to fix her hair to look halfway decent. 

“Because you keep throwing it at the wall.”

“N-No I don’t. What makes you say that?” Tsuzuki asked with an awkward chuckle, tying her hair into a tight braid before eating the rice ball she’d had forgotten to eat in her rush. “Besides, I made it, didn’t I?” 

“Early even. And here I thought you’d be walking in the door as soon as the bell rang.” Shikamaru scoffed propping his feet up on the desk.

“Snacks anyone?” Choji asked sitting down holding out a bag of potato chips. 

“I’m good thanks.” Tsuzuki said with a smile before narrowing her glare at Shikamaru. She got an idea and stretched her arms over her head, trying to stealthily shift to ‘bump’ his chair over. “You ready for the test Choji?” 

“Mostly.” Choji said reaching out and steadying Shikamaru’s chair before he fell over. “How about you guys?” 

“Ugh, my mom talked my dad into making me train for the last two days. It was such a pain.” Shikamaru huffed, giving Tsuzuki a similar glare. Though she was upset that her plan didn’t work, she knew she’d get him back eventually. 

“I guess. Ebisu Sensei had me training for hours yesterday for this test. I’m pretty sure he was trying to kill me with exhaustion.” Tsuzuki groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m really hoping that they don’t team me up with Sasuke… I’ve been dreading it ever since Iruka Sensei announced the test…” 

“Alright class, everyone to their seats!” Iruka called out as his fellow sensei, Mizuki, walked in, clipboards in hand. Thankfully some order got “I hope you all have been studying, today you either make it or break it. Your graduation test will be on an essential tool to any shinobi. The Shadow Clone Jutsu.” 

“Oh no!” From the back of the class, Naruto’s groans of despair rang out whilst everyone else just muttered amongst themselves. 

“Oh hey Shino. Something I can actually do.” Kaida said looking over at Shino with a cheesy grin. 

“You’ll do well.” Shino nodded. 

“Yeah and you’ll be better than me.” Kaida said chuckling and leaning back in her seat. She was awake now and feeling pretty good about things. 

“I don’t know about that…” Shino muttered, a couple of his beetles running across his fingers as he made mental notes of all those that were either extremely nervous, or overly confident. Kaida gently patted his shoulder in support careful not to crush anything in doing so. She had faith in him. If anyone could do this is was her best friend. He offered his attempt at a smile, which appeared to be a simply twitch of the corner of his mouth. Smiling wasn’t something his clan was very well known for. 

“You’ll do well Kaida.” Hinata said, smiling once she’d managed to get herself composed a bit. “Shadow Clone is one of your better jutsus.” 

If it hadn’t been for his insects, Shino wouldn’t have known Hinata was sitting right behind them. 

“Thanks Hina.” Kaida said before jumping up and turning her back to Shino and Hinata with a grin cast over her shoulder. “Oh, look what mom got for me! Isn’t it pretty?”

“You look amazing, Kaida.” Hinata said with a sweet smile. “Your mother is so kind.” 

“At least it’s not the Transformation Jutsu.” Tsuzuki visibly relaxed, bracing herself against the desk. “I was worried for a minute.” 

“If it was you’d fail for sure.” Shikamaru said with a lazy grin. 

“Yeah right she ‘ll be fine. You’re just jealous that she’s a girl.” Choji said laughing. 

“I mean… He’s not wrong.” Tsuzuki sighed shaking her head. “My transformation has improved, but Ecchi-su Sensei has been pushing me and pushing me to keep practicing it to the point I’m sure he’s gonna wear me out.” 

“C’mon you’ll do great.” Choji said tossing a pack of sweet buns at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki fumbled to catch it before blinking a few times, her mind working on catching up with her. 

“You’re right. I can’t get stuck in my own head.” She said with a nod before chuckling. “Who would have thought you’d be the voice of reason for me, Choji.” 

“Oh c’mon! Quit bein’ so gross!” Kiba teased from across the room, the first student already having left to take their test. 

“What’re you talking about, Kiba?” Tsuzuki asked looking confused. 

“He means stop flirting with Choji.” Ino said looking at her nails in boredom.

“Hahaha!” Kiba let out a hearty laugh, his pup Akamaru laughing along with him in his own way. Tsuzuki felt her cheeks heat up a bit before she turned her attention the sweet buns in her hand. 

“Don’t be such a jerk, Kiba.” Shikamaru snapped, his eyebrow twitching a bit. “They’re not flirting, they’re just good friends. Why ya gotta be such a drag early in the morning?” 

“What are you jealous or something?” Ino asked turning a pupil-less blue gaze upon the group. 

“Jealous?” Shikamaru smirked shaking his head. “Nah, but at least I’m not chasing an emotionless jerk who will never so much as give you the time of day.” 

“Don’t listen to them.” Choji said with a shrug. “Their just trying to start something.” 

“I mean…” Tsuzuki started, fiddling with the package Choji had given her, “I-I’m used to it. I’m just glad I have a friend like you, Choji.” 

“What?! You don’t know what you’re talking about Sasuke is perfect and you’re just trying to cover for the fact that you’ll never measure up!” ino snapped slamming her hands onto the top of her table. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, ignoring the blond on her tirade. He didn’t have the time nor the energy to deal with her brand of crazy today. 

“Choji and Tsuzuki sitting in a tree…” Kiba teased before finally going back to minding his own business. This caused a genuine blush to cross Tsuzuki’s cheeks and her eyes to grow a bit wider. 

“Oh great. Here goes the Cult again.” Kaida muttered pulling out her note book and a brush so she could start drawing as a means to pass the time while she picked at her breakfast. 

“They’re not worth your time.” Shino huffed.

“At least I have friends that are girls and not mutts.” Choji called over his shoulder. 

“C-Choji!” Tsuzuki squeaked, hoping Kiba wouldn’t react as he usually did in such situations. “You don’t want to piss him off right before finals, do you?” 

“What? It’s true. You’re one of my best friends.” The rotund young man said with a shrug. 

“What was that, tubby?” Kiba snapped turning his head swiftly back to the group. 

“You were saying?” Kaida looked over at Shino feeling the fight brewing. 

“This is not going to end well.” Shino groaned. He could feel the migraine already starting and they hadn’t even become fully fledged genin yet. Kaida held up her hands. One balled up the other flat. Rock, Paper, Kunai. It would be the fastest way to see which one broke up the squabble this time. Shino paused a moment before silently agreeing to play the game. He didn’t want to break it up this time, but if it had to be done, he would. 

“I think he just called you fat Choji.” Shikamaru pointed out, ignoring the flustered Sarutobi to his right. 

“What was that dog breath?” Choji stood up setting the snacks on the table top. Without thinking, Tsuzuki stood up and put her hands on Choji’s chest, locking her gaze with his. 

“Choji stop. He’s not worth getting in trouble for!” She said hoping to keep a brawl from occurring. It was one thing when there were spars, but this didn’t feel like that. And she knew Choji never took well to being taunted about his build. Kaida, like always chose kunai. And ended up losing. She sighed and hung her head. Now she had to figure out the best way to separate the pre-teen boys. 

“Tsuzuki. I wouldn’t try if I were you.” Shikamaru said knowing his best friend better than Choji knew himself some days. “Just sit down let them duke it out.” 

“Shikamaru, just because you can be so calm about everything--” 

“You heard me chubby. You don’t have to get all up in arms about the truth.” Kiba scoffed standing up and walking over until Tsuzuki was the only thing keeping him and Choji from being chest to chest. “Or do you prefer fluffy?” 

“Here we go.” Shikamaru said leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki. He pulled her out of the way knowing it was a matter of time before it came to blows. And he’d never heard the end of it if she got hurt. His parents would make sure of that. 

“At least I don’t bring a pup to a fight. What’s the matter? Can stand on your own strengths Muttface?” Choji snapped balling his fists up. 

“Heh, sorry. I’d respond but all I’m smelling is processed crap coming from your breath.” Kiba said making an over exaggerated gagging noise. 

“I’m surprised you can smell anything after sleeping in the dog house with your runt.” 

“It’s going to end in blows…” Shino muttered shaking his head. 

“I’m going.” Kaida said climbing up onto her table that she shared with Shino. It was a good thing they sat further back. It gave her room and gravity to work with. “This is gonna suck.” 

“Man, Tsuzuki’s probably right. You’re not flirting with each other, how could a babe like that flirt when all you smell like is potato chips?” 

“Say that again.” Choji growled two seconds from swinging his fist. And he would have had a diving blur blue of dark blue, lined in gold, and bright copper hair not pounced from Kiba’s right. The brown haired teen cried out in surprise, and a bit of pain when he found himself being brought to the ground, Akamaru just sitting on the desk with his head tilted. 

“I hope she knows what she’s doing…” Shino sighed, watching for any sign that she needed a hand. 

“Kaida?” Kiba groaned once he realized what had happened. 

“Ow. Bad Idea. Oh my head.” Kaida groaned sitting back on what she thought was her calves. She brought her hand up to rub the red spot from where her forehead where it collided with Kiba’s.

“Oh man, are you alright?” He asked, completely forgetting about his fight with Choji to make sure Kaida was alright. 

“Now who’s kissing who?” Choji huffed sitting back down before Iruka came back in. 

“Has your head always been that hard?” Kaida asked opening her eyes. It took all of three seconds for her to see him clearly. And his face was much closer than she thought it was. Looking back down she shrieked and flailed till she was damn near crawling backwards up the stairs. 

“I hope you’re all having fun.” Iruka called out, having patiently been waiting for a few moments just after Kaida began panicking. 

“I-Iruka sensei!” Kiba immediately sprang to his feet and got back into his seat, hoping he wouldn’t be in too much trouble. 

“Did anyone get hurt?” Iruka asked, ignoring the obvious tension in the room. 

“No.” Shikamaru said hoping that it would get the testing back on track and he could leave sooner. 

“I hope you all remember that for the rest of this school day, you’re all still my students and you are still expected to act as such.” Iruka said shaking his head before looking at his list. “Yuhi Kaida, you’re up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kaida looked at Iruka upside down and gave a soft grin. She hoped that she was allowed to take the exam an not be in trouble. At least not enough for her adoptive parents to hear about it. Shino looked over at Kaida, knowing she’d do fine despite getting stuck in her own head from time to time. 

“Are you alright, Kaida?” Iruka asked growing a bit concerned. He knew she wasn’t generally accident prone, though he was worried as to why she and Kiba were on the floor while Choji and Tsuzuki looked frustrated. 

“Yep fine! I’m going!” Kaida said flipping herself back onto her feet and running around Iruka and heading out the door.

“Alright. The rest of you… Behave.” Iruka groaned walking after Kaida. There were times he was certain that he didn’t want to know what happened when he wasn’t in the room. 

“You’re not nervous, right?” Iruka asked, genuinely wondering. Kaida shook her head. She was but that was something she learned watching her mom. It was okay to be nervous, just let it control you.  That is what was often whispered to her as she was getting tucked into bed.

“You’ll do great.” Iruka said leading her to the testing room. He took his place next to his friend Mizuki before looking at his clipboard. 

“How’re ya doin’, Kaida?” Mizuki asked with a friendly smile. 

“I’m fine.” Kaida said shifting from foot to foot. For whatever reason Mizuki had always made her uncomfortable. Which was silly because he’d been nothing but nice to her and the other students. Mizuki watched her a moment, still smiling with kindness and sincerity before picking up his pencil. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Kaida.” Iruka said with a patient nod. “Demonstrate the Shadow Clone Jutsu.”

Kaida nodded. She thought back to what Shino had told her. Just relax your shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she let her mind clear. Following the signs and trying to make the motions as smooth as possible. Iruka and Mizuki watched closely at her technique, making notes as they did. She mouthed the words, air passing her vocal cords making only the barest of whispers. In A puff of smoke and a blink of an eye, There were two Kaidas.

“Excellent job.” Iruka said with a proud smile. “Congratulations, Kaida. You are officially a genin.” 

“You really have come a long way.” Mizuki pointed out making a note on his clipboard. “I gotta say, I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you. Senseis” Kaida said softly dismissing the clone and giving a bow. She was ecstatic, really she was. But she knew that with the symbol on her back she now had to keep the Yuhi Clan reputation. 

“Here’s your headband. Congrats.” Iruka said holding out the signature Konohagakure headband to his student. “You’ll be receiving your team assignments at the end of class on Wednesday” 

Kaida looked from the headband to Iruka and back. She was hesitant to take it but eventually small hands wrapped around the cloth. She was almost afraid to touch it for fear of this being some trick. She swallowed and looked back up to Iruka trying to suss out if this was some dream she was going to wake from.

“You have any questions?” Mizuki asked, chuckling at her speechlessness.

Kaida looked to Mizuki and shook her head. She looked back to Iruka and gave a soft smile before turning and running out of the room. There was so much to think about. Where would she wear her badge of proof? What would the others think? She was now a Genin. She was a Kunoichi just like her mother, both blood and adoptive. Would her real parents have been proud of her? 

Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. And yet that did not stop the sense of accomplishment that flooded her. She paused just outside the classroom. She didn’t want to wear it just yet. Instead she tucked the headband into her shorts pocket under her skirt. She wiped at her eyes and composed herself before entering.

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Man, can’t believe he got knocked for a loop by a girl that weighs the same as his dog.” Ino chuckled to herself. More Monologue than trying to be surreptitious. 

“Nobody asked your opinion blondie…” Sakura scoffed rolling her eyes. “Besides, it’s not like it’s any of your business Ino-Pig.” 

“You alright, Choji?” Tsuzuki asked once things had calmed down. 

“Hm?” Choji glanced over and shrugged. “I’m fine. Just hungry.”

She paused a moment before opening the pack of sweet buns Choji had given her. She took one and placed the rest of the pack on the desk in front of him.

“Wouldn’t want you going into the test hungry.” Tsuzuki said with a kind smile. 

“You sure? Did you even eat anything?” Choji asked with a raised brow. He was sure that she was too skinny and that the girl rarely ate. Tsuzuki debated on not telling him that she’d only eaten a rice ball as she was running late for class that morning. WIth a smile, she nodded and looked at the small sweet bun in her hand. 

“I’ll be alright. I had breakfast.” She replied. If Tsuzuki were to be honest though, she wasn’t always the best at actually remembering to eat on a normal schedule. There was a few times she’d actually come to class while completely forgetting to eat breakfast. 

“Yeah sure you did.” Shikamaru said letting a yawn pass through. “Waiting is so boring. And tiresome.” 

“You keep ‘em.” Chijo said sliding the rest of the buns back to her. 

“Are you sure? You need your chakra for the test.” Tsuzuki said, ignoring the silent gagging face Shikamaru was making. 

“Yeah. I made sure to have a good breakfast this morning.” Choji waved a hand before tossing a chip right into Shikamaru’s mouth just to get him to stop making faces. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Shikamaru muttered though he made no move to spit the chip out. Tsuzuki chuckled to herself before eating another sweet bun so Choji wouldn’t get to upset at her. 

“I am kinda nervous…” Tsuzuki said after finishing the bun. “I mean… Shadow Clone isn’t my worst jutsu but… What if I screw it up?”

“I-I think you’ll j-just fine, Tsuzuki.” Hinata said from the second row behind the trio. She may have been farther away. But the conversation was less than quiet. 

“You think so Hinata?” Tsuzuki turned and smiled at the Hyuga and gave her a thumbs up. “I think you’ll do great in there.” 

“Oh I-I don’t know about that.” Hinata said looking down at the tabletop before her. A faint blush painting her pale cheeks a soft rosy pink.

“You’ll do great, I know you will.” Tsuzuki said with a nod. “You’ve worked harder than anybody else in this class.” 

To drive her point home, Tsuzuki pointed a teasing thumb at Shikamaru earning an annoyed grunt. Choji burt into a fit of laughter at Shikamaru’s expense. Hinata gave a tiny smile though she felt as though she was walking into a joke she missed most of. Ino rolled her eyes at the antics taking place and went back to staring at the the raven haired Uchiha. The same one that looked like he was sleeping or at least meditating. Sakura was also staring at Sasuke in her own inner world. Naruto was still lamenting over the final. While Kiba was having some sort of staring contest with Akamaru. The door slid open and Kaida returned to her seat next to Shino. She looked to him and gave a small nod. 

“How did it go?” He asked quietly, having been keeping an eye on the fan girls as soon as she walked in. 

“I did it.” Kaida whispered to him. She pulled the what should be a headband from her pocket, only half way, before putting it back. Another twitch of his mouth revealed his hint of a smile again before he nodded in approval. He knew she would pass, and hoped that now she would have a little faith in herself.

“They say who’s next?” Kaida shook her head. Honestly thinking back on it she just ran rather than find out who was supposed to take the test next. 

“Sarutobi, Tsuzuki.” Iruka called from the door. “Aburame, Shino.” 

“I’ll be back soon.” Shino rose to his feet and patted Kaida’s shoulder as he walked past her. “Don’t let them get near you.” 

“I’ll be fine. Go.” Kaida said giving him a thumbs up.

“W-Would it be o-okay if I sit next to you?” Hinata asked. Kaida waved her over. She’d never really talked to the Hyuuga, but she was more than happy for the company. 

“Break a leg there Honorable grankid.” Choji laughed flashing her a grin. He punched Shikamaru’s shoulder lightly for him. “Ain’t that right?” 

“Mmm.... Yeah sure whatever.” Shikamaru grumbled rubbing his arm.

“Don’t tempt me… I might just do it.” Tsuzuki chuckled nervously before moving to the door. There was a pit in her stomach, she was shaking a bit as she did. It wasn't that Tsuzuki didn’t think she could do it, she feared that Ebisu would jump down her throat if she failed. She stopped just behind Iruka, trying to steady her breathing.

Come on! Don’t blow it! You don’t need the lecture from the old man and your aunt! Not to mention Ecchi-su will never let you live it down!

“You alright?” Iruka asked pausing before opening the door. He could practically see her shaking. “Do you need a moment?”

“I…” Tsuzuki swallowed the lump in her throat, ignoring her nerves as best she could. “I’ll be alright. Just… A little nervous, sensei.” 

“It’s okay to be nervous. Just take a breath. You’re a very talented student.” Iruka said before walking in to give her a moment to gather herself. Shino glanced at her a moment before moving to stand just beside the door, waiting for his turn. He was going to go first, but Tsuzuki looked like she needed to get hers over with sooner. 

“You can do this Tsuzuki… Just push through it.” She muttered before stepping into the room, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “I’m ready senseis.” 

“Very well, you may begin when you are prepared to do so.” Mizuki said waving to the space in front of the desk. Tsuzuki swallowed thickly before making the hand signs as quick as she could. 

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!” She cried before a puff of smoke appeared and two clones appeared at her sides. There was a moment that it felt as if she’d forgotten how to breathe as she waited for the final verdict. 

“Man Iruka, I gotta say I think your teaching style is paying off.” Mizuki said with an impressed chuckle. 

“Very well done Sarutobi-san. You have passed the final exam.” Iruka waved her forward before picking up one of the headbands. 

“T-Thank you sir.” Tsuzuki said releasing the clones and releasing the breath she’d been holding while stepping forward. “Though, can I point something out, Iruka sensei?”

“What is it?” Iruka’s brow furrowed as he tilted his head to the side. 

“It’s Tsuzuki, sensei.” She said accepting the headband and smiling a bit. “Not Sarutobi-san…” 

“She’s got ya there Iruka.” Mizuki teased with a smirk. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Send in Aburame in on your way out Genin.” Iruka said with a good natured chuckle. 

“Will do sir. Thank you.” Tsuzuki said bowing low to both of them before rushing out of the testing room. She motioned for Shino to go in before hurrying back to the classroom, a huge grin on her face and she slid into her seat beside Shikamaru and Choji.

“Well, look who’s back.” Shikamaru mused. “Lemme guess, you get to go on to the next level, huh?” 

“Yeah! I did it guys.” Tsuzuki cried tying her headband on with a smile that couldn’t be wiped away. 

“Told ya you could do it.” Choji said with a grin and and thumbs up.

“Can’t believe they are letting anyone pass now.” Ino scoffed over hearing the other students. 

“Would you mind butting out of conversations that you aren’t apart of?” Kaida asked over Hinata’s shoulder. She’s had enough of the blonde’s attitude for the day.

“You know what Ino?” Tsuzuki said putting a hand on her hip and looking over at the blond girl. “I could say the same thing if you pass the test.” 

“Please, just because your to Hokage’s granddaughter doesn’t mean you actually have any skills.” Ino flicked her ponytail over her shoulder turning her head away in dismissal. “You are just getting special treatment.” 

“Hey, that was uncalled for Ino.” Kiba huffed, admitting that she’d crossed the line. Tsuzuki on the other hand didn’t retort. She fell silent and clenched her fists, not just because Ino was making her so angry. There was a little voice in the back of her head that made her wonder if Ino was right. Was she just getting special treatment because of her family?

“Like you’re not thinking the same thing?” Ino shot back to Kiba. 

“Can we not?” Kaida asked though it was soft enough that even Hinata had a hard time hearing the copperhead. 

“No, I mean… Listen, it’s still uncalled for!” Kiba retorted, not wanting to admit what he was thinking. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Ino Pig has a point.” Sakura scoffed. “I mean really, the Hokage’s granddaughter isn’t going to just do things normally. I mean, we’ve all seen that special Jounin trainer working with her all the time.” 

“Anything else you want to say?” Tsuzuki asked, her face turned to the floor and her bangs covering her eyes. 

“As a matter of fact I d-” Ino’s head hit the desk before she could even finish her sentence. Kaida standing behind her with her arm crossed in front as if she’d just hit the back of the blonde’s head. 

“I stopped one fight today. I don’t want to stop another. If you don’t have anything nice to say then keep your tongue still.” Kaida said, probably the most the class had head from her aside from Shino. 

“Yamanaka. You will be staying behind after your test.” Iruka said having shown Shino back to class. He should have kept Kaida too, but he couldn’t really fault her for standing up for another student. Maybe this time he would keep things to himself. 

“Wha-?!?! But she hit me?! Why am I the one in trouble?!” 

“Because I said so. To the testing room. Now.” Iruka said pointing out the door. Maybe someone should have stayed in the class to watch them. Kaida backed away from Ino and went the long way around to stand shoulder to shoulder with Tsuzuki. She gave the Sarutobi, her technical cousin by adoption sort of, a look asking if she was okay.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tsuzuki said, though she sounded grateful as she spoke. “I’ll be alright.”

“Someone had to.” Kaida said before moving back to join Shino and Hinata at their shared seats. 

“Man… What’s got the fangirls up in arms more than usual today?” Shikamaru asked. Though it looked as if he hadn’t budged, he had already calculated five different outcomes and his muscle tension had shifted should he had to have sprung into action.

“It’s nothing I’m not used to…” Tsuzuki muttered, sitting a little lower in her chair and propping her elbows on the desk. 

“That was tense.” Choji said leaning back in his seat. Clearly he had not picked up on the aggression in the room. Hinata tilted her head at Kaida who looked more ashamed that she had spoken to Tsuzuki than anything. The copperhead on the other hand just put her head down on her arms. Kurenai, as much as she loved and cared for her, always kept her from Tsuzuki. Asuma as well. And she knew why, but it still hurt to think that they could have been family to an extent. 

“Yeah… I just wish people would mind their own business.” Tsuzuki said, biting back the tears of anger that wanted to spill onto her cheeks. She kept her gaze down to keep her friends from seeing it though. 

“Things’ll be fine. I think she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But she’s wrong you know?” Choji said crumbling up one empty pack only to pull out another. 

“For once he’s right.” Shikamaru said with a shrug. 

“Yeah... I’m pretty sure you’re right.” Tsuzuki said looking over at Kaida. Without saying anything, she stood up and walked over to Kaida, a kind smile on her face. “Hey, if you want, the old man is having a family dinner to celebrate graduation day. You’re more than welcome to come with Uncle Asuma if you want…” 

Kaida had tuned out the classroom. She was more than happy to just be and wait till they were dismissed. She was surprisingly tired after all of this. That was until green covered her blurred vision. Blinking until the world cleared Kaida looked up at Tsuzuki, taking several moments to register that the girl had been talking to her. Kaida was a bit stunned to be honest. Sure Asuma was the father figure in her life, but she’d spent her life living with Kurenai at the Yuhi compound. And more than likely it was only a matter of time till her mother showed up trying to make her happy by taking her out to celebrate. That was if she had not convinced the Clan to celebrate her graduation at the compound. 

“I would be honored, but I must return home.” Kaida said remember her manners. She had been full of it today and didn’t need to cause anymore grief for the Yuhi Clan. 

“Aww, are you sure?” Tsuzuki asked looking genuinely saddened. “Well, if you change your mind the offer stands. I’m sure Grandpa wouldn’t mind the company, and Konohamaru might like seeing you too.” 

Kaida nodded her head in a slow calm manner. She wasn’t sure where this sudden interest had come from. But she was not deaf to the hushed whispers she had received the one and only time she’d gone to the Sarutobi compound. She knew that she was an orphan. The village making it very clearly known. She had more in common with Uzumaki than most realized. And even she was unaware of the sacrifice that her parents made for both infants. 

“Congrats by the way.” Tsuzuki said with a smile before heading back to her friends. “Can’t say I didn’t try… I really hope that grandpa can get her to come visit sometime… Kaida seems so lonely sometimes.” 

“What was that about?” Shikamaru asked opening an eye to look over at Tsuzuki. This wasn’t the first strained conversation the girls had. But it just didn’t make sense. Something that bothered him. 

“I invited Kaida to the Sarutobi Complex to come celebrate graduation with us but… Once again she turned it down.” Tsuzuki explained leaning against the desk and folding her arms under the overly long sleeves of her kimono top. “Did I do something to offend her?” 

“That still doesn’t explain why you talk to her.” Shikamaru retorted as Shino entered the classroom. A look passed between the two and Shikamaru stood, hands finding a home in his pockets. The Nara rolled his next still confused and now a little tired. “Ugh... great it’s our turn. Come on Choji.” 

“You guys got this, even you Shikamaru.” Tsuzuki said with a thumbs up before sitting back in her seat. She knew that a lot of people in the village looked down on orphans like Kaida and Naruto, but she never knew why. They always looked so lonely. Sure Tsuzuki gave Naruto shit when he got the class in trouble, but she still felt bad for him when he would sit off on his own or act out to get in trouble. And Kaida never did anything to warrant such bitterness from the villagers, so why would they push her away all the time as well?

“It was a piece of cake…” Shino said after he sat down beside Kaida. 

“Told you so.” Kaida said letting a light grin her her features into one of happiness. She held out a small fist in the custom of theirs. She only made the mistake of assuming things had been fine once. Which caused the demise of a small gold beetle when they had first met. From then on she let him return gestures that she initiated. While other girls freaked out, Kaida had always been fascinated by his abilities. And she genuinely thought he was an interesting person. 

“Hm.” Shuno nodded and returned the gesture, bumping her fist with his. He had long since forgiven the beetle incident, especially since she hadn’t known much better at the time. 

“Now, we wait.” He said, looking at the clock as he spoke. “We should be done soon…’ 

“I hope so. I just want to go home.” Kaida muttered brushing back her bangs from her face. She contemplated cutting her hair several times over but she never had the heart to do so. The next tests seemed to drag on for a while, and when the last student returned the entire class seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Well, all save for Naruto. Out of everyone, it seemed he was the only one who hadn’t passed the test. 

“Congratulations. I’m so proud of all of you.” Iruka said with a big smile. “I know I promised you guys your team assignments after the tests, but they ran so long, we’ll have to do it Wednesday.” 

“Seriously? And here I thought we could get it all done in one go.” Tsuzuki said with a groan. 

“I know that, but we need time to make the assignments based on the class’s results. But think of it this way. You have a few days to tie up any loose ends.” Iruka said already having a counter to most protests that could be given. 

“Don’t start soundlike like this bum.” Choji said jerking his thumb over at Shikamaru. The latter handing his head back and giving a deep sigh. 

“This is such a pain... having to wait this long.” 

“Well, we’re done with school at least so we can actually hangout before the real work starts.” Tsuzuki said with a big grin. “I can finally tell Ecchi-su sensei to stuff it.” 

“You guys want to head to the barbeque joint?” Choji asked standing up.

“That sounds awesome.” Tsuzuki said with a smile, forgetting the lecture she’d received from Ebisu a few days prior. “Count me in.” 

“Sure why not. My parents are busy.” Shikamaru said slinging his bag over his shoulder. Tsuzuki chuckled to herself, wondering how Shikamaru ever got anything done. Sure he was a genius, but sometimes it seemed like all he cared about was cloud gazing and sleeping. 

“Choji and Tsuzuki sitting in a tree…” Kiba teased again as he and Akamaru left the classroom, his laugh echoing a bit as he did. 

“Can it dog-breath!” Choji shouted after the arrogant dog handler. SHikamaru rolled his eyes in response while Tsuzuki clenched her jaw and tried her best to ignore Kiba’s antics. 

“Do you have any plans, Kaida?” Hinata asked, twiddling her fingers a bit as she spoke. 

“Well I have an hour or so before I have to go to work.” Kaida said trying to think of what she could do in that timeframe. 

“Oh. I w-was going to see if… Maybe… You wanted to come over after class. Y-You have been working so hard lately, y-you deserve a chance to relax.” Hinata said looking to the floor as she looked at the floor. 

“Thank you for the offer Hyuuga-san, but the RN on duty’s daughter has gone on maternity leave. I told her that I would take over for the duration. At least until training began as soon as I graduated.” Kaida said equally as soft as Hinata. She’d never spent much time with the Noble girl, but she could tell that Hinata was a kind soul.

“I see. Well… If you ever want to hang out… I-I’m usually free.” Hinata said with a smile. She slid her bag over her shoulder as everyone began filing out. “I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind.” 

Kaida nodded to show respect for the girl and her offer. Packing her own things she slid the shoulder bag over her head and started heading out of the class. She could feel the daggers being glared at her from Ino, but it was the least of her concern. 

Outside of the school, Asukai was waiting at the gates with Ebisu. The two had been discussing the 3rd Hokage’s decision, mostly their concern of having Tsuzuki and Kaida on the same squad even though they had little to no say in the matter. 

“I don’t know why the old man insists on this. He knows I’m terrible with kids.” Asukai mused shaking her head. “So other than her attitude, is there anything else about Tsuzuki that might cause issues with Kaida? From what I hear, my adopted niece is pretty straight laced and easy going.” 

“The orphan girl is not very social. At least from what I gather. She and Aburame’s child seem to get along, but that is no real surprise considering how different they are from the other children.” Ebisu said turning to look as student began filtering out of the school. “Just because Lord Asuma has taken responsibility for her along with the Yuhi clan does not make her part of the Sarutobi clan.” 

“My brother has always had a soft heart.” Asukai sighed lighting a smoke before watching for her niece. “You know, you never answered my question from this morning.” 

“I would be most grateful, but someone has to teach the honorable grandson.” Ebisu said though there was the faintest of pink tinging his cheeks. Though she didn’t show it, Asukai was a little disappointed at this. She sighed before seeing Tsuzuki walking alongside Choji and Shikamaru. She’d be damned if those two didn’t look identical to their fathers. 

“Looks like she graduated.” Asukai commented noting the headband she was now wearing. “You always were a good teacher, Ebisu.” 

“I have tried my Lady.” Ebisu said heading forward to go collect Tsuzuki. Asukai watched him before opting to leave for the moment. She still had to find a third teammate for Tsuzuki and Kaida, and she had a fairly good idea of who she could ask. 

“So, you guys wanna go check out the new ninja tool shop that opened? I hear they got some pretty cool scrolls.” Tsuzuki said, oblivious to their surroundings for a moment. 

“Sure, but after we eat. I’m starving!” Choji said tossing the empty bags of snacks into the trash can. 

“You’re always starving, man.” Shikamaru taunted with a smirk. 

“And you’re always complaining.” The rounder Genin retorted. 

“Ladies, you’re both pretty.” Tsuzuki teased with a chuckle.

“Honorable Granddaughter.” Ebisu called out over the gathering crowd. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Tsuzuki froze mid step before groaning. “Looks like I get a change in plans guys…” 

“Your tutor doesn’t know when to take a break does he?” Shikamaru asked feeling the tiniest bit sorry for his friend. 

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s got a permanent stick up his ass.” Tsuzuki replied before forcing a fake smile at her tutor. “Hello Ecchi-su sensei.” 

“It’s Ebisu-san. Now come along. We have preparations to go through with your ceremony tonight.” The man said adjusting his glasses. 

“Ceremony?” Tsuzuki asked before sighing. “Of course the old man leaves out details like that… Can I at least get lunch with my friends before we go?” 

“Well... I suppose.... But we must leave now in order to have time for your fitting.” Ebisu said flustered at the lack of argument from the girl. 

“Fitting? Seriously? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” Tsuzuki asked growing a bit more frustrated. “I didn’t ask for any of this ceremonial crap!”

  
“Honorable Granddaughter that is no way to speak. This ceremony is tradition for the Sarutobi Clan.” Ebisu frowned and glared down at the girl behind his sunglasses. 

“Well… Maybe I don’t want to follow tradition! Maybe I’d like to just be normal for once!” Tsuzuki snapped, her emotional age finally matching her genuine age. She had been pushed to keep her composure for so long, there was only so much she could take. “At least I’m not some closet perv that gets off on my Aunt at the bath houses!”

“Lady Tsuzuki!” While secretly she was a little more accurate than she could imagine, at least about the first part, didn’t mean she had to throw a tantrum. “Enough of this. You will return to the Sarutobi compound at once!”

“Fine. Whatever you say, Ecchi-su sensei.” Tsuzuki snapped turning and storming off back home. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to her friends, her anger had finally truly gotten the best of her. 

“Oh man… I've never seen Tsuzuki lose her cool like that.” Shikamaru muttered visibly shaken 

“Y-Yeah. Me too.” Choji said somehow managing to hide behind Shikamaru.

“Uh… Let’s just check in with her after she calms down, yeah?” Shikamaru suggested. Tsuzuki was often pretty reserved when it came to her private tutoring, then again everyone had their breaking points.

“You mean if. I know how my mom gets when dad does something stupid. It could take weeks.” 

“Right…” 

“Ja ne Shino.” Kaida said giving a wave to her best friend as soon as they passed the doors. Having missed the kerfuffle just moments before.  

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Shino said handing her a bento box before walking away. He knew she had a bad habit of forgetting her lunch at times and he didn’t want her to risk getting sick. And by handing to her as he walked away, she couldn’t turn it down. Kaida went to hand it back, protesting that this was his, but she found that he had walked away. She laughed a bit to herself and slid the box into her bag. Leave it to Shino to make sure that she was taken care of. 

It was odd maybe, but the pair had always been the best of friends. And she would always share whatever she had. Because he never treated her differently. Never took to heart that she was a stain being an orphan. Shaking her head she turned and stared up at the hospital and let out a deep sigh. It was going to be a long weekend. Wrapping her hands around the strap of her bag she skated the outside of the throng of parents and children. She knew neither Kurenai nor Asuma would be there considering they told her the night before that they were getting new assignments. So this left her to wander her way to the hospital on her own. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Any idea when Kaida is getting home?” Asuma asked sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a scroll in his hands.

“She’s working the graveyard shift for Ai tonight. She won’t be back till morning.” Kurenai said pushing her hair back over her shoulder as she sat down across from him. “Ai’s a lucky woman to have Kaida taking over for her now that she’s on maternity leave.” 

“Right, forgot about that. I swear she’s more mature than most of our fellow Jounin sometimes.” Asuma chuckled shaking his head. “I know she’s not ours, but how did we get so lucky?”

“I don’t know. But bite your tongue Asuma. She is ours for better or worse.” Kurenai said with a teasing smile. 

“I never said I was complaining.” Asuma chuckled walking over and hugging Kurenai from behind. “Just like I don’t complain about you, darling.” 

“You’re lucky I care for you.” A sleek black brow rose but she did lean back into the embrace. One slender hand reaching up to hold his forearm, letting her thumb rub back and forth over the skin that was showing through. “I just worry that she works herself too hard. You know your niece invited her to the compound for the ceremony tonight.” 

“She’s like her mother.” He teased kissing her cheek with a fond smile. When Kurenai mentioned the ceremony though, Asuma hesitated. 

“She turned her down, didn’t she?” He asked though he already knew the answer.

“Thankfully yes.” Kurenai said after a moment. She worried for Kaida, more so what the Sarutobi clan would do if she had accepted. “You need to caution her against such actions. You may be raising her as your daughter, but they will never accept her and you know that. Tsuzuki is too young to understand, but Kaida knows. She accepted that she is Yuhi. And she is trying not to bring shame upon you.” 

“I know. I’ll talk with Tsuzuki.” Asuma sighed rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “Honestly, I think she just wants Kaida to feel welcomed. It doesn’t help that she and Konohamaru both are at that stage of rebellion and trying Ebisu’s patience left and right.”  
   
“She needs to learn her place. Granddaughter or not. She will never be head of the clan and thus she cannot make outrageous acts.” The Kunoichi said letting go of Asuma so she could stand and pace towards the window. “She is too much like your sister for her own good. And by doing things like that she endangers my daughter.”  

“Like I said, I’ll talk to her.” Asuma said with a groan. Even though she’d never take the place as head of the Sarutobi clan, Asuma knew Ebisu was still just as hard on her as he was Konohamaru. There was also the fact that Tsuzuki, much like her mother, had a very bad habit of trying to do things her own way. 

“We should take Kaida out to celebrate.” He said trying to relieve the tension building in the room. “You know, let her know we’re proud of her.” 

“That is if she will let us. You said it yourself she’s more responsible than some of the other Jounin.” Kurenai said looking out the window. It was a nice night all things considered. 

“Well, if she won’t let us take her out, I can always cook a nice dinner.” He offered with a shrug. Kurenai chuckled at that. If that was the threat, Kaida would surely rather go out. 

“Just don’t set the kitchen on fire again.” 

“That was one time!” Asuma cried sounding offended. 

“Um, from my memory big brother.” Asukai commented, standing in the doorway with an entertained grin on her face. “It was at least eight times when we were younger.” 

“I heard that you’d come back.” Kurenai said sobering up to face the Kunoichi. 

“Yup, dad has me sticking around for a while.” Asukai said with a sigh before nodding to her brother. “You’re not going to like this brother, but Ebisu just got home with Tsuzuki. He didn’t look too happy.” 

“Oh no….” Asuma grimaced inwardly, dreading what had happened this time. 

“It seems you have things to attend to. I’ll see you around Sarutobi-kun.” Kurenai said giving Asuma a loving look before she hopped out the window. She never got along well with Asukai in school and things never seemed to balance out even as they aged. This was her taking one less fight off Asuma’s plate. 

“Alright, let’s get this out of the way.” Asuma said rubbing the back of his head. “Tsuzuki usually listens to me pretty well, let’s hope some things stay true.” 

“Yeah, lucky you.” Asukai teased turning and heading for the Main House of the Sarutobi Compound. She really hoped that her and Kurenai would’ve been able to patch things up over the years for her brothers’ sake, but some things wouldn’t change. The closer they got to the compound, the more the situation sank in. The sensei and student could be heard arguing at the top of their lungs.

“Home sweet home.” Asukai said smiling tiredly at her brother.

“You heard me you pervert! I said you can take your lessons and shove ‘em!” 

“That is no way for the Honorable Granddaughter to speak! Did you learn that language from Nara and Akamichi!?” 

“That’s enough.” Asuma called out knowing his tone alone would break the pair up. He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag to get a head start on avoiding the headache this was going to bring. He let out a sigh that was a thin cloud of smoke. “Are you two done?”

“Lord Sarutobi, I do apologize for the disturbance. The Honorable Granddaughter and I were discussing her recent behaviours.” Ebisu said adjusting his sunglasses and regaining his composure as swift as he had lost it. 

“Uncle…” Tsuzuki was going to say something, but the tone in his voice warned her otherwise. She just grit her teeth and returned to where she’d originally been sitting before she and Ebisu had started at it again. 

“So you listen to him, good to know.” Asukai muttered taking a drag of her own cigarette before taking a deep breath. 

“You’re dismissed for the night Ebisu. We’ll handle this.” Asuma said going from relaxed to stern. This was his least favorite part of the day. 

“Yes, Lord Sarutobi.” Ebisu bowed to Asuma, his gaze lingering on Asukai a moment longer than perhaps it should have before taking his leave as quick as he could. 

“So, What was it this time?” Asukai asked raising an eyebrow as she sat down across from Tsuzuki, leaving room for Asuma as well. 

“I just wanted to go to lunch with my friends.” Tsuzuki said looking as irate as she had been at the academy. 

“Cut the shit Tsuzuki, and the attitude.” Asuma said raising a brow. He understood she was angry but that didn’t give her the right to be a shitheel. “We’re not the enemy here. Now tell us what set you off on Ebisu.” 

“After the test, Shikamaru, Choji and I were gonna go to the barbeque joint for lunch. Ebisu showed up, so I asked him if I could go with them.” Tsuzuki explained before pausing a moment. “He mentioned the ceremony tonight and… I just snapped. I told him that I just wanted to be a normal kid for a change and it went from there…” 

“Asa…” Asukai hadn’t even realized what she had said, seeing their sister sitting there for a moment instead of their niece. 

“And that gave you permission to be a brat and scream into the night at him?” Asuma challenged trying to cover for Asukai. 

“Well… No…” Tsuzuki muttered unable to bring herself to meet Asuma’s gaze. “I just… I felt like… I don’t… I can’t explain it…” 

“You just felt that you wanted to hang out and be like everyone else. Guess what you’re not.” Asuma took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. Almost asking his sister that was no longer there what to do. “Tsuzuki, you have responsibilities. You can’t have it both ways. You can’t be normal and still be who you are.” 

Asuma flicked the ash from his cigarette trying to gather his thoughts. 

“Your Uncle and I both know where you’re coming from, Tsuzuki. We’re not here to just get angry at you.” Asukai said, remembering the same fight she and Asuma had with their sister years ago. “Believe it or not, Asuma and I had the same talk with your mother. Instead of listening though, she ran off. We don’t want to hear about you doing the same thing. Yeah?” 

“What makes you think I’m gonna run off?” Tsuzuki asked pausing for a moment. “All I ever get from everyone in the village is Honorable Granddaughter this and Honorable Granddaughter that. Shikamaru and Choji are the ONLY two who treat me like a normal person. I know I have responsibilities, but I just want to be able to enjoy one day with my frie--” 

“I’m gonna stop you right there before your uncle chimes in.” Asukai held up her hand, her cigarette between her fingers. “You’ve got two choices as far as I can see.” 

“Gee thanks.” Asuma grumbled leaning against the support beam.

“You’re welcome dearest brother mine.” Asukai said before taking the cigarette between her lips once more. “A) you can be a normal kid, and spit on years of Sarutobi reputation and lineage. Or B), you can suck it the fuck up and do what is expected of you.” 

“And by that she means learn that it may be trying,” asuma chimed in anyway glaring at his sister. “But that in the end you are only making your life harder for yourself.”

Tsuzuki sat there in quiet contemplation for a moment, staring at the floor as she forced herself to regain what little composure she could. 

“You…” She let out a frustrated sigh before lowering her head a bit. “You’re right, Uncle, Aunt. I… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me…” 

“No shit. It’s almost like we were your age once. Oh wait.” Asuma said dropping his cigarette to the gravel and crushing it with his foot. He knelt down so he could look into his niece’s eyes. “Look kiddo, I get that life is hard and unfair now. But as you get older no one will care who you are. To the outside world you’re just another spoiled brat from a rich family. But I know better. And it’s okay to have bad days and feelings, but you can’t lash out at everyone.”

Tsuzuki looked up at Asuma as he spoke, the anger gone from her eyes and genuine remorse resided within chocolate hues. She sighed before nodding and turning her gaze back to the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m trying Uncle… I just… I get so angry when Ebisu gets on my case sometimes that I just…” She started, earning a chuckle from Asukai of all people. 

“Ok, I’m gonna tell you right now.” She said flicking her cigarette butt out the door onto the ground outside. “Ebisu may seem like a hard ass, but believe it or not he actually gives a shit. That’s why he’s so hard on ya. Trust me, he was the same way when we were kids.” 

“I don’t think that makes her feel better.” Asuma said standing up and putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Um, excuse me?” Miku, the maid from earlier that morning stood in the doorway, having hesitated to enter the room for a bit. “I apologize for interrupting, but the tailors are here for the young mistress's fitting…” 

Tsuzuki tensed up, though she made no move to argue this time. Or react much at all save for the clenching of her jaw and fists a bit. 

“I don’t thi--” Before Asukai could finish her statement, the girl rose to her feet. 

“I’m coming.” Tsuzuki said, sounding much less irate than she had before. Asuma waited till Tsuzuki was out of earshot and even then he whispered low just for his sister to hear. 

“You think pops made the best choice choosing you to train her?” He knew his sister was ANBU and yet that still just made him worry more for his niece and his kid. 

“Honestly?” Asukai asked pulling her lucky cigarette from her pack and lighting it. There was a pause as she inhaled deeply and leaned her head back. “I think pops is nuts. After what happened with Asa and him, I think he should’ve had somebody else on this. Kaida I don’t mind, she’s nice, sweet, and from what I can tell, she actually listens.” 

“She’s a lot like Kurenai. So whatever beef you have with her don’t take it out on my kid.” Asuma said leaning back against the support beam and crossing his arms.

“Just because we didn’t get along at the Academy, doesn’t mean I’m going to be petty. If anything your kid is the main reason I said yes to this mission.”   
   
“Just don’t get her into too much danger. Or I’ll never hear the end of it from Kurenai.” Asuma shook his head. “This should be an interesting time. Come on, we have to get ready too.”

 “Wouldn't dream of it.” Asukai patted his back before heading to her house on the compound. She may not have been there very often, but it was nice to have a place to call her own.

* * *

“Alright, it’s the big day everyone.” Iruka stood at the head of the class, Mizuki long since removed as his fellow sensei. News had spread of his betrayal like wildfire and Iruki seemed to be handling it better than most thought he would. “As I call out your names, I want you to find your teammates, alright?” 

“Kaida, you ready?” Shino asked with what might have been a hint of excitement, maybe. It took a moment for him to realize though that Kaida was not in her regular seat, meaning things were getting back to normal it seemed. 

“Um...” Hinata just looked over at Shino trying to figure out why he was talking to the air. 

“You guys excited?” Tsuzuki asked, silently praying that she wouldn’t have to be with any of Sasuke’s fan club or Sasuke himself. 

“Meh, let’s just get it over with.” Shikamaru shrugged with an exaggerated yawn. 

“Hungry?” Choji asked sliding a bag across the table. Tsuzuki just smiled and took a couple of the rice crackers. She didn’t know if or how he knew, but this was one of the days she hadn’t eaten before class. 

“Please don’t be too late!” Kaida shouted skidding into the room nearly taking Ino out of her seat. 

“Yuhi, nice of you to make it.” Iruka teased with a chuckle. “You’re lucky you’re not my student anymore or we’d be doing reviews again.” 

“Sorry Sensei.” Kaida hung her head, a very light blush of embarrassment crossing her cheeks as she stood up and made for her seat. She didn’t even know how she ended up being late to class on her final day. But here she was slinking along like some miscreant. She squoze passed Hinata and sat in her place. Trying to be as small as possible. 

“I-I’m glad you made it.” Hinata whispered with a timid smile. Shino nodded in agreement before pushing a bento box over to her discreetly. Kaida waved to Hinata and smiled up at Shino. She held up her hand and crossed her fingers in hope that she was on a team with them. 

“Alright everyone, when I call your names, find your teammates, alright?” Iruka called out. “Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.” 

Naruto and Sakura both made varying noises of disappointment and excitement while Sasuke stayed still as a stone. 

“Well, that’s one less nightmare.” Tsuzuki teased with a chuckle. 

“This is so lame.” Shikamaru huffed leaning forward to rest his cheek on his fist. 

“Team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino.” Iruka called out next. Kaida felt her heart drop as did her shoulders. She tried not to show it but she was happy that Shino got to stay with one kind person. She gave the Hyuuga a happy smile and a thumbs up. At least someone would be there to keep their backs safe.

“O-Oh, ok.” Hinata said, a bit disappointed she didn’t end up with Kaida or Naruto. 

“Things will work out.” Shino said nodding after making a mental note or two. 

“I hope to see you soon Shino-kun.” Kaida said holding out her fist for him. 

“Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru.” Tsuzuki didn’t show it, but she was genuinely heartbroken that both her best friends were on a different team than her. 

“Aw crap… We’re stuck with Ino?” Shikamaru huffed, a groan of frustration radiating from his throat. “This is a total drag.” 

“Does she even eat?” Choji asked glancing up and back to the blonde. 

“Well… At least you two can talk to each other.” Tsuzuki said trying to remain positive. 

“Team 11, Yuhi Kaida, Sarutobi Tsuzuki, and Shimura Ito.” Iruka called out. Tsuzuki paused a moment at that. Sure she knew Kaida and that wasn’t what bothered her. As far as she knew, she hadn’t actually met this Ito kid, Who was he? 

Kaida nodded trying to understand what she was supposed to do now. Up until this point she had never been separated like this before. But she supposed that it didn’t matter anymore. She was no longer a student. The Path of the Shinobi lead her here and she was committed to seeing it through. 

“Now then, meet with your teams, your senseis will meet you after lunch.” Iruka said with a smile that couldn’t be wiped off his face. “I”m so proud of all of you! Now go out there and leave your mark, alright?” 

“You are Yuhi Kaida, correct?” A boy asked standing just to the ginger’s right. He wore a black t-shirt and pants but his arms and lower face were covered in bandages. “I look forward to beginning my journey with you.” 

That same gut instinct her father taught her to trust immediately started churning. No one was that quiet. So how the hell did he sneak up on her? Kaida tensed but made sure she had a neutral face before turning to face her teammate. She nodded to him to show that she heard him. Standing up she packed up the bento to eat later. 

“We should meet with Sarutobi.” The copperhead said taking the path furthest away from the guy. She was sure it was just first impressions but she already dreaded working with him. How had she not noticed him in class before. He stood out against the other Genin. 

“Of course. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Ito said smiling with his eyes before looking to their third teammate. Tsuzuki watched for a moment before rising from her seat. It wasn’t too far out of the realm of reason that he was in the class and she hadn’t noticed, there were a few others she didn’t know the names of. 

“Sarutobi-san, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ito said as he walked over to the girl. “I was hoping to be teamed up with you and Yuhi-san.” 

“Huh?” Tsuzuki looked a little confused by the kid’s mannerisms, and appearance. “Um… Okay… I don’t think we’ve actually… Talked, even?” 

“Do we know where to meet our sensei?” Kaida asked trying to quell the unese that she felt. Things would be fine, this was all just in her head. 

“Um… From what Iruka said, they’re coming to meet us here I guess.” Tsuzuki said looking around as the other teams began to leave with their senseis. Much to her surprise, Asuma was leading Ino, Shikamaru and Choji away. It wasn’t long until Kurenai showed up to take Hinata, Shino and Kiba to go talk and start training. Kaida lifted her hand to wave at her parents and her friend but thought better of it. This would not be the last time she saw them. Instead she tucked her hands behind her back and shifted from foot to foot. She wished she had at least someone she knew that she could talk to.

“Hey.” Asukai walked over wearing the Jounin flak vest and her hair in a tight bun. “So, you’re my brats, hm?” 

“Uh... Aunt Asukai?” Tsuzuki looked a bit more than shocked at this. Kaida could not be having a worse day. Not only was she in the same team as the one person that she wasn’t supposed to talk to, but her Sensei was the girl’s aunt. Because of course fate would make her suffer.

“It would seem our sensei is a step ahead of us.” Ito said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m your sensei kids. And that’s Asukai Sensei to you.” She stated flicking Tsuzuki’s forehead with annoyance. “Now, any questions?”

Kaida shook her head, knowing better than to say anything.

“No questions, sensei.” Ito said with a shrug. 

“Um, yeah.” Tsuzuki paused, still wondering when she was going to wake up from this nightmare. “Just what exa--” 

“Great, training grounds.” Asukai said running over Tsuzuki’s question. She knew that more than likely it was just some smart alec jab about the current situation. “Twenty minutes. If you’re a minute late, I fail you.” 

“My, so strict.” Ito mused. 

“Fail?” Kaida repeated. Well she knew where she was eating lunch at. 

“Yes. Fail.” Asukai said looking at the clock before heading for the door. “Nineteen minutes.” 

“Is there a chance she’s joking?” Ito asked looking to Tsuzuki for an answer. The confused and somewhat concerned girl paused a moment before shaking her head. 

“Knowing my aunt from the stories I’ve heard… No, she’s not.” Tsuzuki said. 


End file.
